Quint's Quest
by Frozen Choji
Summary: My OC Quint goes on his own pokemon adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Quint ran. He ran as fast as he could through the forest and past Lake Verity in the rain as his hot tears ran down his face. Thundering sobs shook his body as he ran, unable to control himself. He didn't care where he went, just as long as he could escape the yelling in Twinleaf. Even as he ran through Sandgem his pace wouldn't slow. His feet pounded hard against the ground as he ran, through the soaked sand. The puddles of water along the road to Eterna Forest splashed as Quint ran through them.

As he approached the looming towers of Jubilife City, his paced started to slow. Even with the thundering storm overhead, the citizens of Jubilife City were still out and about with umbrellas. Quint walked through Jubilife, trying to stem the flow of his tears and subdue his sobs. By now his naturally navy blue hair was flat against his head as his deep purple eyes glistened with tears. He realized how incredibly soaked his clothes were. His dark blue shirt was stuck to his chest, and his jeans were heavy with rainwater.

He trotted towards the cave leading to Eterna city with his heart pounding in his throat. As he walked into the cave, he approached the pond inside, and dropped to his hands and knees. His sobs shook his body ferociously, and he collapsed to a laying down position. His mom had moved to Twinleaf to escape Solaceon town, and save the Lustrous Orb from team galaxy. Quint's mother had told him that the orb was so important that they had to leave his home town.

The event had happened so fast, he couldn't have understood what happened. All of a sudden three spirits were there, each in odd colored helmet, floating above the ground. His mother had been knocked unconscious, the intruding stranger knocked back, and Quint was thrown out of the window, and saw his house start on fire. The intruders shouted at him as he ran towards…

Quint hadn't thought of a destination, just to go anywhere but his house… the town he had to leave again. As his sobs quieted he heard a small noise. He rubbed his eyes, casting aside the noise. The noise occurred again, slightly louder. The noise was sad and quiet. Quint looked around, and he saw it.

"Floon…" An injured Drifloon lay on the floor, its small black eyes barely open. Quint crawled towards it. Resting its purple, balloon-like head in his left arm, and picking up its small, string-like arms in his right hand, Quint picked him up. "Dri…floon…" The Drifloon said softly. Quint noticed a small cut on its head, next to the thick, yellow, X-like mark on its face. Quint stood up, determined to save _something_ tonight, and ran out of the cave, towards the Jubilife City Pokemon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Quint ran hard and fast down the grassy patch. As he trotted down the path a loud voice rang out over the storm.

"Hey, kid!" Quint felt something familiar in the yelling of this mans voice... Something... recent... _ run... _his brain was telling him to run... _bad... yelling... run... away... he... did it..._ Something in his mind clicked. This man wasn't a trainer... he wasn't good... this man was evil. Ever since Quint was a kid, he had these uncanny feelings of peoples intentions. It ran in the family apparently. Quint instinctively turned towards the source of the eveil voice. A tall kid, about 5'7" stood to his right. The kid was wearing a leather jacket over a white T-shirt. The jacket was decorated with red flames along the sleeves. His pants were torn jeans, soaked in the rain. His brown hair was flat against his head, drooping over uncaring brown eyes. His mouth was pinned up into a smirk, throwing a small pokeball in his left hand. "That was the Drifloon I was fighting there!" Quint shot a quick glance at the Drifloon, who was now breathing rather heavily. "So, put him down, and I'll take the little runt off of your hands for you." The stranger's smirk broadened, and Quint's eyes widened in horror. The stranger enlarged the Pokeball and Quint held the Drifloon tighter against his chest as his face went to a determined look. Quint knew that there was something wrong with this man, something evil about him. He knew that Drifloon should be caught by this stranger, and Quint relaxed his face. Then he realized that there was something wrong with him. The pokeball he was holding had a big G painted on the front of it. G... Team Galaxy..."

_I've got to get this Drifloon to a Pokemon Center fast! I'll just start running as soon as I can._ "You'll never have this Drifloon!" Quint yelled. He was only 12, so his voice was still rather high-pitched, and his heart wasn't confident or brave enough for his voice to carry much command. Quint watched as the stranger's face convoluted into a twisted expression of hate.

"You little rat! I'll take that Drifloon from you! You hear me!" The stranger shouted at him, and inhaled sharply as to continue speaking. Before the stranger could start again, a large rustle came from a nearby bush. The stranger turned to look, and Quint took the opportunity to run for Jubilife City.

Quint bolted down the trail as he heard the stranger yell. Quint didn't stop for anything, only looking for the tall buildings of Jubilife City. Quint saw the fence that ran around Jubilife City, and headed towards the glow of the Pokemon Center's sign. The building was white, save for the red roof. There was a giant neon pokeball on the top, and a sliding door entrance.

The Pokemon center had a pink carpet and wall paint, with a few chairs and a desk. The operating room was out of sight from the main entrance, but was in a hallway to the right of the reception desk. Nurse Joy was waiting at the reception desk, in her white nurse's cap with a red cross on it, wearing her nurse's skirt and shoes. Her pink hair was hung down around her neck and face, not up in a bun like usual.

Quint approached nurse Joy and presented the Drifloon while Quint gasped for air. The heavily breathing Drifloon looked dazed and feverish at this point. "Found- this- Drifloon- in- a cave" Quint tried to talk, but he couldn't talk through his large gasps for air. "Injured- bad trainer- tried to- capture him- ran here- save him- please" Quint rested his elbows on the reception desk, out of breath.

"Oh my! This Drifloon wouldn't have lasted if you hadn't rescued him." Nurse Joy's sweet voice was laced with concern and gratitude at the same time. "We need a stretcher and a Super Potion! Stat!" A very plump, pink Chancey came out of a second door to the left of the entrance door in a Nurse's hat. The Chancey was pushing a stretcher with an orange spray bottle on top. Nurse Joy stepped out of the reception desk and placed the Drifloon gently atop the stretcher. Nurse Joy and Chancey ran down the hall to the right of the reception desk, and Quint was left in the flurry. He walked down the left hallway, towards the operating room.

The red, syringe shaped light above the white double-doorways was on, indicating a surgery or special procedure was occurring. There was a small row of pink couches along the hallway. Quint laid down on one and fell asleep instantly.

Quint awoke many hours later in drier clothing, under a warm blanket. His previously wet clothes were lying in a neat folded stack next to him, still warm to the touch, as if pulled recently from a drier. Quint sat up and saw that no rain was falling anymore, showing the bright sky of morning. Quint was still lying on the pink couch inside the Pokemon center, still away from his home.

_Home…_ he thought. _My house! I have to go see!_ Quint bolted upright on the couch, and realized something. _That Drifloon… where is it?_ Nurse Joy was sitting at the reception desk once again, clipboard in hand. Quint approached the desk eagerly.

"Nurse Joy!" Quint said "What happened to the Drifloon I found?" Nurse Joy gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Quint sighed with relief at Nurse Joy's statement. "Do you have his Pokeball?" She asked. Quint shook his head no. "He isn't yours then?" Nurse Joy frowned. Quint shook his head again. "Well then, I guess he's your first Pokemon." Nurse Joy handed him a Pokeball. It was a typical pokeball, red on top and white on bottom, with the size altering button in the middle. The Pokeball was still small, so Quint could simply pick it up with two fingers. "Do you know how to use one?" Nurse Joy asked. Quint shook his head no again. "Well, all you do is hit that button, and then throw it at the Pokemon you want to catch."

"Do I have to throw it?" Quint asked in his small voice, purple eyes shining in curiosity.

"Well, no, I guess not." Nurse Joy said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Can Drifloon just tap it with his hand or something?" Quint inquired.

"I suppose so."

"Then can I see him to ask him?"

"Right this way." Nurse Joy smiled and led him down the hall where Drifloon went to be healed. When they went through the double doors, Quint saw at least 20 rooms down the small hallway. They entered the first door on the right, and inside was a drifloon floating around on the bed.

The drifloon immediately looked at Quint, and approached him. It looked at him in the eyes, and then wrapped its arms around Quint's body. Quint smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Drifloon," Quint spoke softly to the Drifloon, and it turned its head right at Quint. "If you want, you can get into this pokeball, and then you can come with me. But if you don't, that's okay." Quint enlarged his pokeball and placed it on the white bed. The Drifloon looked at it, and then looked at Quint. The Drifloon floated over to the pokeball, and poked the button in the middle. The ball opened up, and Drifloon turned into a red, laser-like form. He was sucked into the pokeball, which clasped shut. It wiggled around for a couple of seconds, and then stopped. Quint picked up the ball, and looked at Nurse Joy.

"If you throw it and call his name, he will come out." Nurse Joy explained. Quint nodded and threw up the pokeball.

"Drifloon!" Quint yelled. The ball opened up, and it spouted up a red laser. It quickly shifted into Drifloon's form, and then shut and returned to Quint's right hand. Quint walked up to Drifloon, and hugged him, knowing he had someone with him.


	3. Chapter 3

PART #3

Quint was walking down the path back to twinleaf to check on his home, Drifloon's pokeball safely tucked away on his belt loop, under the edge of his shirt. As Quint walked through Sandjem town, he got a good look at it. The small town was dotted with small, single-story houses. Each had a respective mailbox, and in the center there was a large, multi-leveled Pokemon research lab. Any new trainer was told to go there and get their first Pokemon and get all of their equipment ready.

Quint realized that he should probably check in on this place, so that he could get himself a set of Pokeballs and get registered as an official trainer. As he aprproached the building he heard a familiar voice.

"Q-Quint?" Quint turned towards the voice, and saw his mother. Her dark blue hair was unkempt and wild, and her eyes were glistening with tears. She was holding a tear-soaked handkerchief in one hand, an old photo of Quint in another.

"Mom!" Quint ran onto the beach, and embraced her mother. His mother returned the hug tightly, and started to wipe her tears in his hair. They held onto each other for a long time. Quint let go first, and a hot tear slid down his face. "What happened to our house?"

"It was destroyed in the struggle, but I've been staying at Magi's for a while." His mother's sweet voice flowed into his ears like a river of milk and honey.

"Who's Magi?" Quint asked, puzzled.

"I met Magi after the explosion. She was in our town, just passing by, and she offered to house me and any of my living relatives."

"So, you and me, right?" His mother quietly giggled at his statement.

"Yes, just us."

"Let's go!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Not before you tell me what happened to you!"

"Well, I ran for a while in the rain, and ran into a cave. Inside the cave I found a wounded Drifloon, so I picked it up and ran for Jubilife." Quint explained while his mother smiled. "I ran into a kid on the way there, and he said that the Pokemon rightfully belonged to him, since he had been battling." Quint's mom frowned. "But he had the Team Galaxy 'G' on it, so I ran." Quint stopped for breath.

"Then what?" his mom eagerly asked.

"Hold your horses! I'm getting there!" Quint said to his mom. "I got to the Pokemon Center, and he was going to be fine, so I fell asleep. When I woke up I had _these_ clothes on, so I talked to Nurse Joy. She told me he was fine, and she gave me a pokeball. So, I asked Drifloon, and he let himself be caught!"

"So where is this Drifloon?" His mother asked.

"Right here." Quint took the ball off of his ball and enlarged it. His mother inhaled sharply at the sight. Quint beamed and threw it up in the air. "Come on out!" Quint called. Drifloon emerged from the pokeball in a flash of red.

"Oh my!" Quint's mother was taken aback by the suddenness of Drifloon's appearance. "Well, we should go into Magi's house so you can rest. Her house is over this way." His mother gestured to a small house with a quaint green roof. Quint followed his mother to the house, and his mother knocked on the door gently. The door opened seconds later. A white-haired woman waited in the doorway. Her blue-gray eyes looked tired and old. She wore an old, long-sleeved, red skirt.

"Oh, Margaret! Come right in, dear." Magi gestured inside, and Quint walked in behind his mother. "You must be Quint!" Magi smiled sweetly at  
Quint.

"Yes, I am Quint…" Quint said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Your mother has said so much about you!"

"Thank you." Quint respectfully said.

"The bedroom is in through this doorway. Feel free to make yourself at home. Your mother already brought all of you clothes in, and our bathroom is over here." Magi gestured at both rooms and sat down at a table in the kitchen to talk with Quint's mother. Quint picked out his pajamas and washed himself in the bathroom. After changing, he collapsed onto the soft bed and fell straight to sleep.

Quint awoke the next morning. He walked into the next room and saw breakfast on the table. He dragged himself to the table while he yawned and stretched. The breakfast was some eggs and toast. Magi was up and washing dishes.

"Good morning Ms. Magi." Quint said groggily.

"Good morning Quint deary." Magi replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Quint bit into the breakfast that was laid out. "Where is mom?" Quint said threw a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"She had something she wanted to get ready for you. She will be out in a bit, deary." Magi replied. Quint finished his food and got up to change. Quint selected a plain dark blue shirt and black cargo pants. When Quint emerged from the guest room, his mother was waiting with a large black backpack, the travel kind. It had a rolled up blue sleeping bag on top.

"M-mom?" Quint stuttered.

"I think it's time for you to start your journey." His mother solemnly explained. "take this Poketech with you," She handed him a blue wristwatch with a red button on it. It was currently displaying the time digitally, but it had other functions as well. "The instructions are in your backpack, and there are a few pairs of clothes, a foldable, plastic washtub for your clothes, some warmer clothes, 2 weeks supply of food and water and some soap inside." Quint was stunned at what her mother was presenting him with. "You're going to have to stop by Professor Rowan's house on the way. Don't forget to call when you visit a Pokemon center. And don't rush through towns. It's about a 30 minute walk to "Jubilife, but after that, the towns will start getting farther apart."

"Mom… I…" Quint started to talk, but he was cut off by his mom's finger on Quint's lips.

"You and I both know you want to go now that you have Drifloon."

"Thanks… mom…" Quint embraced his mom in a tight hug. "Bye."

"Oh, and don't forget deary," Magi chimed in. "Drifloon should know Gust, Focus Energy, Payback, and Stockpile." Quint looked at the old woman. _Ms. Magi must have been a battler back in the day._ Quint thought to himself. "You're going to have to battle, so it's better if you're prepared now.

Quint headed for the door as he waved goodbye to his mom and Magi. He had a long adventure ahead of him, and now he was ready.


End file.
